


Capture the Moment

by justhere



Series: OTP Oneshots [3]
Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhere/pseuds/justhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request/Prompt: Myungsoo is a photographer who's just chosen a new interest: Jang Dongwoo- the only one who's ever managed to elude his lens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Moment

Myungsoo always captures the moment. Never has he encountered something that he finds beautiful and not taken a photo of it.

Sometimes it's a sunset or a mountain landscape. Sometimes it's an elderly couple at a restaurant who still have that look of adoration in their eyes that surpasses their age. And sometimes it's a person.

Myungsoo was never quite certain of his sexuality- he'd dated both men and women in the past and still never figured it out. But that provided for a great variety of 'beautiful people' he liked to photograph throughout the day. He wasn't one for big breasted girls or muscled men, but if they made him confused at first glance, that's what he found beautiful.

Maybe that's weird; how can someone make you confused if you've never met them before? Shouldn't everyone?

Myungsoo was a very observant person, just as many people are very straight-forward. The girl who passed by his table just to the left, for example, was obviously an intelligent college student. She carried a tote bag filled with textbooks that was wearing down a red mark over her shoulder from the weight of it. Her hair was frazzled, clothes just barely matching, and she had callouses on the fingers of her right hand from holding a pencil for too long. It was nearing the end of November, which meant that it was the right time for a student to be studying for finals. It was obvious to the plain eye that beneath her bedraggled late-night studying appearance, that she was gorgeous. But not to Myungsoo, because he knew all about her from just a single glance. It wasn't intriguing nor beautiful to him if he could read her like an open book. The man who sat three tables away from Myungsoo, towards the back of the cafe, of course, was dressed a little nicer than the rest. He sat alone at a two-person table in a button down and styled messy hair, his placement easily visible from the door to the cafe, so that whoever he was waiting for to arrive could see him easily enough, but was far enough back so that he could have time to compose himself before they got to his table.. His hands fidgeted in his lap and he kept glancing at the door, and his visible anxiety mixed with his 'I swear I'm not trying too hard' style suggested that this was one of his first dates after a break up. Once again, too predictable for Myungsoo's tastes, although he hoped it worked out well for the man.

He sighed and placed his expensive camera down on the glass table in front of him finding nothing interesting to photograph at the moment, and stared disapprovingly at his cup of tea that had long since gone cold. With a huff, he stood and made his way back over to the counter with his mug in hand.

"Excuse me," he called over to one of the baristas who didn't look busy. "Would you mind heating this up for me, please?" he asked when he noticed that he had grasped the woman's attention.

"Of course, sir," she replied with a smile, approaching to take Myungsoo's drink and do as requested of her. Myungsoo waited patiently, turning himself around so he could lean against the counter and survey the scene once again. Out of the corner of his eye, a fluff of pink hair caught his attention, and he practically whipped his head around to see the person just exiting the cafe with a group of other men. When had he gotten here? How had he not noticed such a distinctive hair colour before? How could someone like that slip his observant eye? Myungsoo took a split second to observe the man, the way he subconsciously swayed his hips when he walked- almost like a girl would- the way he was wearing a big coat and a scarf and hat and gloves- none of which matched with any of the others- and smiled like someone had just told the best joke he'd ever heard in his life when no one else in his group of friends was even laughing with him. Why? Why was he doing that? Why does he look like that? Why does he walk like that? In the next second, Myungsoo's eyes flicked over to his table which still held his camera and then back at the man, realizing with painful accuracy that he would be too late. The only interesting person in this entire cafe today, and his camera was a good 20 feet away. He could run, right now. If he ran, he could make it to his table to snap a shot of the man who was just now opening the door for his friends to leave first, but he was sure he would knock something over and cause a scene. He almost considered it worth it, but when the voice of the barista coming behind him snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned towards her just in time to hear "Here you go, sir, please enjoy." He thanked her absentmindedly, grabbing his mug of hot tea, and then turned around again just in time to see the pink-haired man slip away from view through the last glass window, out of the cafe and down the sidewalk.

Myungsoo didn't understand why, but that deeply unsettled him. He'd come here today to go people-watching, and no matter what he was doing, he was always able to photograph someone he found beautiful. He cursed his frustration that caused him to put down his camera in the first place, because for the first time ever, Myungsoo didn't capture the moment.

* * *

It was practically tearing Myungsoo apart. He hadn't left his apartment for a full day after the incident, paranoid that he would miss something else. As soon as he remembered that his income depended on his photography (and that he was a terrible chef and couldn't live off of frozen dinners forever), he ventured out, camera secured around his neck.

He was just going to go to the grocery store, pick up some vegetables and bread and paper towels, and then maybe find another cafe with an outdoor terrace where he could sit and capture some inner-city night life from behind the lens.

It didn't quite work out as planned, and that's not anyone's fault. Instead, he dropped his groceries off back at his apartment, and by that time, a light drizzle had begun. The sun was low in the sky, but it still hadn't gotten dark yet. Still, Myungsoo didn't want to be outside in the rain for casual photography; he'd much prefer to be indoors somewhere.

By the time it got dark and was still raining, he called up his friend, Lee Sungyeol. There was always something to take a picture of over at his place, and Sungyeol always welcomed Myungsoo in for his impromptu photoshoots, mostly centered around his pet kitten, Socks.

"Hey Myungsoo, what's up?" the younger answered his call.

"Yeol, I need to borrow your cat," he stated blankly, his phone held up to his ear by his shoulder as his hands were occupied with carefully placing his camera into its bag to protect it from the rain for his walk.

"Okay," Sungyeol replied, unfazed by the oddity of the request. "Are you coming over here?"

"Yeah, if that's alright," Myungsoo responded, zipping his camera bag closed and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm about to leave."

"See you soon, then."

Myungsoo hung up and grabbed an umbrella off of a coat hook on the wall after putting on his durable shoes, and then exited the apartment building to begin looking for a taxi. 

Usually, there was at least one waiting outside the apartment complex because they could find good business at a place like this, but as soon as Myungsoo began walking towards the only one waiting on the curb, his eyes drifted to the left subconsciously, eyes making contact with none other than the man who had been haunting his thoughts for over 24 hours now. His hair was matted to his head as if he had been out in this light rain for quite some time without an umbrella. He was speed-walking while constantly glancing out over the street and trying (and failing) to flag down a cab. Myungsoo stopped in his tracks, glancing between the empty taxi he was about to get into, the distressed pink-haired man, and his camera safely tucked in its warm case.

He had only two thoughts running through his mind, and both entirely conflicted with one another. He could risk getting his new camera wet, snapping a picture of the man as he passed by him on his quest, or he could leave his camera where it was, and offer his help instead.

He cursed himself silently when he found himself calling out to him, having subconsciously chosen the second option from his good nature. "Excuse me!"

He looked up and Myungsoo nearly died at the look in his dark eyes. The stranger walked over to him, looking confused with his hands uselessly placed above his head as if in a makeshift umbrella. "Yes?" he asked when he got close enough and Myungsoo still hadn't continued speaking.

He snapped himelf out of his daze with a physical shake of his head. "I- uh, there's a taxi right here if you needed one," he replied, gesturing to the car he was about to enter.

The other male grinned widely and that had Myungsoo speechless. If Myungsoo were in his position, he would be cursing the day for getting caught out in the rain in a rush like this.

"I thought they were only for people who lived here," he gestured to the apartment complex behind them, and Myungsoo shook his head.

"No, it's just a regular taxi. Go ahead, you look like you were in a rush."

"I am," he laughed. "I don't want to be late for work. I'm glad you told me that, I've always thought that I wasn't allowed to use a cab outside of a hotel or an apartment building. You learn something new every day, huh?" he said in a friendly, unrushed tone that contradicted his rushed movements.

Myungsoo wondered how awkward it would be if he asked the stranger if he could take a picture of him (because he was now too close for it to go unnoticed if he took out his camera and snapped a close-up of the other's face), but didn't have time to act on that as he was saying his goodbyes and thank yous as he closed the taxi door behind him.

Myungsoo could only smile and nod, marvelling at the fact that- for the second time- he let the same man slip from his clever lens.

He found a bench up next to the building that was under a small awning where he decided to wait for another taxi to come by naturally, knowing one would be here soon enough. It gave him time to think. What are the odds of running into the same man twice, and both times being unable to take a simple picture? He simply couldn't understand how his mind had become so completely consumed with thoughts of one single person- one single, frustratingly innocent person.

* * *

"Are you coming to my party this Saturday?" Sungyeol questioned as Myungsoo positioned another pillow behind the apathetic Socks who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa throughout Myungsoo's random, uninspired photoshoot.

"Yeol, you know I'm really not into that scene," Myungsoo mumbled, not really focusing on either task- Sungyeol's conversation nor photographing his cat. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"Yeah, but someone told me that Woohyun-hyung was going to be there, and I really need a wingman," he pouted.

"It's your party, get someone else to be your wingman. I hate stripclubs and you know that."

"I don't want someone else to be my wingman, your my best friend, Soo," he begged, making Myungsoo put down his camera to glare at him. "Besides, we all know that the only reason you don't like them is because they won't let your bring your fancy-ass cameras inside. How about we make a deal, and I'll help set you up with anyone there that catches your eye."

"It's all gay guys, Yeol. I don't want to watch beefy dudes in thongs that are too small for them run around on stage all night."

"So you suddenly don't like guys? Do I need to remind you about the time that we-"

"No," Myungsoo interjected. "I just don't like the atmosphere." He was sitting defeatedly on the floor with his camera in his lap, not understanding why he was feeling so unimpressed with everything right now.

"Isn't there anything I can do to make you come?" Sungyeol was pouting, crawling across the carpet so he could lay down in Myungsoo's lap, looking up at him with a begging look.

Myungsoo huffed and shoved his best friend off of him, which made him roll into the bottom of the couch, shocking Socks awake. The cat promptly hopped off of the couch, landing on Sungyeol's stomach on its way out, just to add insult to injury. "Fine. Come with me Wednesday morning to get the sunrise over the ocean in Busan."

Sungyeol furrowed his eyebrows. "But I have work on Tuesday and we'd need to take the train down the day before if we are going to catch the sunrise..."

Myungsoo looked at him challengingly. "Do we? I figured we'd just leave here really early."

"Myungsoo, noooooo!!"

* * *

That led Sungyeol and Myungsoo to this moment, right outside the club on Friday night, about to enter while Sungyeol continued to grumble about how tired he was because Myungsoo forced him to wake up far too early two days prior.

Myungsoo was already gearing himself up for a boring, claustrophobic evening filled with drunk guys hitting on him and buying him drinks that he would end up letting go to waste or giving to Sungyeol. The fact that he wasn't allowed to bring his camera in with him was just adding to the poor expectations of the night- not that he'd want to take pictures of the stupid strippers or anything like they'd expect him to, but you never know when an opportunity presents itself. 

Still, he figured he owed at least this much to Sungyeol after forcing him to give up practically a whole night's sleep to ride down to Busan with him to get a couple pictures of the sunrise.

Myungsoo let Sungyeol grab him by the wrist and lead him through the crowd of dancing and yelling people to his gathered group of friends at a big table next to a wall. It was far from the stage where the men were 'working their magic' but it's not like Myungsoo minded at all. Sungyeol was a little disappointed by the lack of close proximity with men ripping their pants off, but considering how often Sungyeol came here, it wouldn't really make a difference. He probably memorized each of those strippers names and routines by now.

Myungsoo couldn't see the appeal in a place like this, the sweat and liquor scent completely threw him off and definitely didn't turn him on. Still, he obeyed Sungyeol's nudges in Woohyun's direction and made his way over to the older.

"Hyung!" he had to call loudly over the music. 

He wasn't in the mood for this, absolutely not.

"Hey Myungsoo, have you seen Sungyeol yet?" Woohyun responded, and Myungsoo was glad that this would likely make his job a whole lot easier if the older was already searching for his best friend.

"Yeah, he's over there," he replied, pointing in Sungyeol's direction, where he was obviously trying to look discreet. "You guys should totally hook up," he said next, sounding completely uninterested and not even bothering to conceal his intentions. Woohyun smirked and Myungsoo nodded at Sungyeol as his cue to approach. When he saw him coming closer, Myungsoo slipped away to leave the two at it, hoping to find something to occupy his time here.

The music came to a stop at the end of one song, and the crowd cheered wildly at the finish of the performance of one of the dancers on the stage. Myungsoo made his way to the bar. If he was going to be here, he might as well be a little tipsy at least. Just enough that he wouldn't want to kill himself from boredom. While he waited for his drink to be made, he picked at his fingernails, ignoring the people whistling and screaming for the next performer. He only glanced up from his hands when he heard a familiar laugh coming from his right.

He turned his head slowly, disbelievingly, towards the source of the infectious laugh to see the same pink hair he'd been practically dreaming of for the past week. He was leaning over the counter, having animated conversation with the bartender as if they'd been friends for years. He wasn't sitting, and he didn't even have a drink. When he smiled once more at the bartender, waving goodbye, Myungsoo finally worked up the courage to call out to him. He reached out and tapped the guy's shoulder with an "excuse me."

He turned to face Myungsoo with a cute disorganized expression in his widened eyes. "Oh it's you!" he exclaimed, his face changing to show recognition and the wide range of emotions he could express without saying anything baffled the other.

"Myungsoo, my name is Myungsoo. And I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but recognize your laugh."

He laughed again at that comment. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you. My name is Dongwoo. It's nice to formally meet you."

For the first time, Myungsoo let his gaze draw away from Dongwoo's face and down to his outfit of choice- which consisted mostly of tight leather and fishnet, but with an out-of-place tote bag thrown over his shoulder. He was also wearing a heavy jacket as if he was preparing himself to step back out into the cold. 

"You, you- wow.." Myungsoo accidentally stuttered out, covering his mouth with his hand as soon as he said it.

He only laughed at the comment though. "Did you see me?" he asked hopefully.

"Um.. What? See you where?"

"Oh, I thought that's why you were- nevermind. Listen, I've got to go now, but it was very nice to actually meet you and know your name, Myungsoo. How old are you?"

"I- uh, I'm 23," Myungsoo tried to reply coolly.

"Ah then you can call me hyung! I hope to see you around," he waved goodbye with a child-like grin that had Myungsoo completely thrown. How could he have such an innocent face with a body like that? He'd never seen that side of him, and it was only after he was gone that the other realized how much he would have loved to have a picture of that.

Still, what Dongwoo said was making gears turn in his mind, and once he got his drink, he slowly made his way back over to Sungyeol and his friends. He saw him and Woohyun practically stuck to each other, making out right there up against the wall, but hell if this wasn't more important than that.

Myungsoo walked right up to them and grabbed Sungyeol by the back of the collar on his shirt and pulled him away from the other.

"Yah!" he shouted, looking absolutely frazzled.

"Pink hair," was all he said at first. "Does one of those strippers here have pink hair?"

Sungyeol looked more than annoyed that his steamy moment had been interrupted, but knew that Myungsoo wouldn't let him go unless he answered. "Yeah, what's it matter?"

"You said you would set me up with anyone here. I want him."

Woohyun finally got enough sense back to realize that Myungsoo was the reason he and Sungyeol were no longer touching. "Yah, what's this all about?" he asked, pushing himself off the wall.

"Myungsoo wants to have sex with a stripper," Sungyeol groaned, his grabby hands already reaching back out to Woohyun. "He still performs on Saturdays, you know. Just come back tomorrow," he replied, addressing Myungsoo again. He sighed and released the other's collar, letting him and Woohyun's drunken make-out session continue. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that they wouldn't stop at just kissing, which meant that he was basically on his own getting home. He wouldn't notice I was even gone, Myungsoo thought, which is exactly why he slipped out as soon as he paid for his stupid drink.

* * *

Myungsoo absolutely could not tell Sungyeol that he was going back to the club the day after the older had dragged him there, complaining all the way. He prayed to god that Sungyeol had been too drunk last night to remember their conversation, but he hadn't mentioned it at all today (probably because they didn't talk- either because Sungyeol was still with Woohyun, or he was too hungover to even glance at his phone).

What's more, Myungsoo hated having to come back here without his camera. Even though he knew he was going to be seeing Dongwoo tonight and wouldn't be able to take a photo, he decided it was worth it to just see him in action. It might help him to figure him out a little better. His compelling character continued to throw Myungsoo off-guard, so he hoped to see all sides of him before coming to some sort of a conclusion about him. And who knows, maybe if he got to know him, he'd have another chance to capture him on camera as a willing model.

He entered the club (condom innocuously tucked in his back pocket) and found an safe place to stand and wait. He came earlier than he had with Sungyeol yesterday, figuring that he'd probably missed Dongwoo's performance since he was already leaving by the time they were there. Half an hour later, there was still no sign of the pink-haired male, but Myungsoo wasn't about to give up. He'd come here for one purpose, and that was to see him. He'd never met anyone so dynamic before, and he was determined to at least figure him out a little.

He had paid attention to each time the applause got louder, signaling the end of each performance, and then continued to ignore everything every time he noticed it wasn't Dongwoo. It wasn't until five performances after he'd entered the club that he caught sight of the bright hair colour he'd been anticipating. Myungsoo perked up from his position against the wall and made his way just a little closer. Just the sight of his colourful hair shining underneath the dim lights that hid most of the rest of his body from sight sparked his attention; the contrast was almost jarring. 

Myungsoo couldn't recognize the song that was playing throughout the performance, but he found that he honestly didn't care at all as long as he could continue watching the way his body moved. He wasn't even dressed as racey as the others Myungsoo had caught glimpses of- he only wore a tank top and some tight pants, along with some fingerless gloves that honestly didn't really make much sense but were still beyond sexy.

Myungsoo also couldn't say that he quite knew what was going on, he just knew that he thouroughly enjoyed the way that Dongwoo was using the pole to his advantage, slowly losing his shirt. He couldn't help but fully appreciate the pink-haired male's dancing talent either, even though that wasn't exactly the main point of being a stripper in this day and age.

Honestly, Myungsoo was more surprised than anything. He was surprised that this beautifully innocent man was capable of such seductive movements and expressions. He found himself honestly not minding that in the place of his usual wide smiles were equally as intoxicating smirks. He didn't care that the wild eyes had been replaced by hooded glares and winks. Everything that made him crazy for the stranger named Dongwoo was no longer present, and Myungsoo couldn't find it in himself to give a damn about that. 

The only things he wanted in the world right at that moment were for Dongwoo to never stop dancing up there, and to have his camera to capture every single second of it.

Neither wish was granted, much to Myungsoo's dismay, because sooner than he was ready for, Dongwoo was giving one last tease as he bent over in nothing but those skin-tight briefs that left absolutely nothing to the imagination as he picked up his long-forgotten tank top and left the stage completely. 

For the first time, Myungsoo felt the obsessive cheering and whistling after the performance was entirely justified. When he was able to come to his senses, he glanced over at the bar, noticing the same bartender that was working last night. In hopes that Dongwoo would come back over to talk to him as he did the night before, Myungsoo quickly made his way over there so Dongwoo might see him. He made sure to keep his eyes scanning the entire club to make sure he didn't miss the man. If he was willingly spending a Saturday night at a gay bar alone, he wasn't leaving empty handed.

If Myungsoo was being 100% honest with himself, he didn't exactly know how he ended up at Dongwoo's apartment less than 20 minutes later. What he did remember was the excited look in the other's eyes when he noticed Myungsoo had seen his performance, he remembered slipping an arm around the pink-haired boy's waist and leaning in close, complimenting him in a husky voice, and he remembered sitting in the back of a cab trying desperately to not get too handsy with him when there was a driver only an arm's distance away. 

The next time he was fully aware of his surroundings was when the wait was finally over, the door to Dongwoo's apartment falling shut with a startling bang.

Within moments, their hands and mouths were on each other. Myungsoo wasn't necessarily being forceful, but then again, neither was Dongwoo. Figuring one of them would have to take the lead, he surged against the shorter man, unintentionally pinning him against the wall next to the door with his hands on the other's hips. Dongwoo's were feeling up and down Myungsoo's body- his chest, stomach, back, hips- as he remained pliant to Myungsoo's new dominance in their heated kiss. 

When Myungsoo pulled away to suck a trail down his jaw and onto his neck, Dongwoo hitched Myungsoo's body closer by a firm grip on his hips. Both men groaned at the feeling, and Myungsoo then allowed his hands to travel up underneath the fabric of the other's shirt to come in contact with his soft skin.

"Myungsoo-" Dongwoo gasped. "This isn't fair."

He pulled back, not quite sure what the older man meant by that, when he was pulled right back in by his belt loops.

"I haven't gotten to see any of you yet," Dongwoo whispered huskily right by Myungsoo's ear, making him more excited than he'd expected to be this soon in the game.

Myungsoo smirked, placing his hands over Dongwoo's on his hips and dragged them up underneath his shirt against his bare stomach as an invitation. Dongwoo's grin in return wasn't like the ones he was used to seeing. It was subdued, but no less happy. It was like a flip had been switched from his sunny personality to his 'stripper mode' and that's not something Myungsoo was going to complain about. He hardly knew the man and yet he still managed to confuse him so.

Myungsoo honestly didn't mind dwelling on these thoughts, not even when Dongwoo's big, warm hands were moving higher up his torso beneath the fabric of his nice shirt. He didn't mind because he could watch that face all day long and never get tired of the expressions he made when his fingertips dug into Myungsoo's skin a bit too hard on his sides or when the pad of his thumb brushed across his nipple.

Apparently Dongwoo was a little more impatient than Myungsoo himself, as the next thing either of them knew, both shirts were off and Dongwoo's hands were then teasing at the other's belt. Myungsoo let out a little chuckle, entirely aware of how crazy it must have driven the older. "Why such a hurry?"

"Are you not?" he questioned right back. "Here I thought you wanted this as much as I do," he teased, puffing out his bottom lip ever so slightly as his fingers danced around on the skin of the other's lower abdomen.

Seeing him glance up at Myungsoo through his eyelashes with such a look on his face made something inside the younger snap at the air of submissiveness that surrounded the older. He honestly hadn't been certain on the dynamics of this- considering Dongwoo's confusing personality and Myungsoo's openness to new things in the bedroom- but he had no doubts now on who was in charge.

"Well then," the younger whispered in a gravelly tone. "Do you have a bedroom or am I taking you against this wall?" he challenged.

Dongwoo hummed, turned on beyond expectation at the voice and the mental images it provided. It took him more than a second to process the actual words in question, but when he got a grasp of the situation, he was smiling again and leading Myungsoo into a separate room.

The bedroom was fairly messy and cluttered, but not in a teenager-ish sort of way. It was more of a 'I'm never home anyway' feel that made Myungsoo wonder what exactly this man does with his spare time that keeps him from picking up the deodorent from the floor and putting it back on the dresser. Day job, maybe? Myungsoo entertained the thought of Dongwoo being some kind of teacher during the day, none of his students knowing what he did when the sun went down- and call him crazy all you want, but Myungsoo found that idea hot as hell.

This split personality vibe that Myungsoo was picking up from the other man was something he'd never quite experienced before, but he suddenly understood all of those rap songs about wanting a well-mannered person who turns out to be a freak in the sheets.

He didn't have too much time to dwell on the topic, however, as he felt himself being guided over to the bed. At least that looked neat and clean- untouched. He'd rather not think about how many guys Dongwoo had brought home to do exactly this.

Myungsoo was gently pushed to sit back on the edge of the bed, and he obeyed willingly, hoping to get a little private show.

He was not disappointed of course- I mean, the man was obviously a professional. Dongwoo had straddled Myungsoo's lap and wrapped his arms around the younger's neck as he began grinding his hips down in a fluid but entirely random pattern. Myungsoo hummed in appreciation, caught between wanting to lean back and rest against his hands to get a full visual of what was going on, or reach forward and touch the beautiful rippling muscles before him. He settled for somewhere in between, leaning back on one hand while the other secured itself on Dongwoo's waist. Myungsoo could now tell just how hard the man on top of him was becoming, and he knew that he was in the same boat himself.

Somehow, the arousal wasn't driving him insane with need. No, he was as patient as he could be, taking his time to savour the older male's body, each and every dip and curve. Dongwoo's hands were on the youngers pants again, looking into his eyes for permission. Myungsoo granted it wordlessly through a hazy grin, and Dongwoo's dextrous fingers were ridding Myungsoo's body of the constricting garment.

The younger had to aid him in removing the rest of his clothing before Dongwoo got right to it- hands dropping back down (this time with no layers of clothing to get in the way) to fist Myungsoo's exposed cock in one hand, the other gripping harshly on one side of his neck while he left dark purple hickeys on the other side.

At the sudden contact, Myungsoo couldn't hold back a moan any longer. He was playing with Myungsoo's body the way that he danced- it was nimble and overpowering, sensual, talented, and flexible all at once. The younger slipped the hand that was on the other's waist down to his clothed ass, gripping the muscles tightly in hopes of expressing his appreciation of the older's skill.

The wet mouth that had been on Myungsoo's neck stopped biting, resorting to slow licks and kisses all over the skin between his sholder and his jawline. The hand that was pumping his cock decreased its speed to long teasing strokes and Myungsoo's head unintentionally dropped back with a groan. He was briefly jealous of whoever taught this man these kinds of skills, but it was just as easily forgotten when he felt Dongwoo's breath right in his ear. 

"Myungsoo-yah....." he gasped, sounding like pure sex even though we had hardly even started. "I want you to touch me too..."

Myungsoo smirked at that. As much as he loved submissive partners, he liked demanding ones even more. He liked someone who knew exactly what they wanted and wasn't ashamed to ask for it.

"I bet you would like that, wouldn't you?" he groaned out, kneading the flesh of the other's backside in his open palm. He would give him what he wanted, but only if he knows exactly what that is. "I think I need you to be more specific, baby."

He hummed in thought, and Myungsoo noticed his content grin as he pulled away from his body just enough to remove his own leather skinny jeans. The younger watched carefully as he threw them to the floor behind him and climbed further onto the bed, silently urging him to follow. As soon as he leaned against the headboard and spread his legs a bit wearing nothing but the skin-tight briefs that made the curve of his erection all that more enticing, Myungsoo became certain that his need to touch the man before him must have been greater than Dongwoo's own need to be touched.

"I want you to take them off, and I want your fingers in me right now" the older murmured. 

Myungsoo couldn't have denied that order even if he wanted to. He crawled forward to allow himself access to Dongwoo's body, gently slipping his fingers beneath the elastic band of his underwear, caressing the short, soft hairs of his happy trail before tearing the material away and down his legs. He left him to kick them off the rest of the way before returning his grabby hands to his lower body- his thighs, abs, butt, anywhere his hands could roam, really. When he found himself cupping the other's balls and hearing the resulting panting, he looked up into the older's eyes with his confident smirk in place.

"Lube?" he questioned.

Dongwoo gave a brief, embarrassed laugh as he reached underneath the pillow beside him to retrieve the bottle in question. Myungsoo only grinned back in response, taking the bottle. He wasn't going to ask why he had it there in the first place, instead just using it to coat his fingers up. "Spread," he ordered curtly, but Dongwoo knew exactly what he meant as he stretched his legs as far apart as they could go- no doubt showing off his flexibility (but damn was it working).

Myungsoo went down onto his elbows, lining his face up with the older's twitching hole. He gave it one solid lick as his tongue made its way up to his balls, where he sucked thoroughly while running his slick fingers along his crack and circling them around his hole. 

"M-Myungsoo-" Dongwoo gasped, ready to beg, but Myungsoo didn't give him the time to so much as swallow after that one word before he was slipping his middle finger inside. That action gained a strangled gasp from the body underneath him, but he calmed down after a moment and slid further down the bed to allow Myungsoo even more access.

The younger's mouth moved up to his neglected cock and began giving it long, teasing licks as he let his finger drag alongside Dongwoo's inner walls as he pulled it out and thrusted it back in again. The older let out an appreciative moan, head dropping back to hit the wooden headboard when Myungsoo took the liberty of slipping in another finger alongside the first after only a couple thrusts.

Myungsoo took a little mercy on the man and took him entirely into his mouth, bobbing his head now as his fingers scissored inside the other. He kept his tongue flattened along the bottom of his dick and hollowed out his cheeks, but he kept his fingers straight and tried his best to miss Dongwoo's prostate with every thrust. 

The slight whining coming from the man below him was enough of a sign that he was achieving his goal. Myungsoo didn't know why it turned him on so much to have people order him around even when he planned to be on top, but all he wanted right now was for Dongwoo to be so brutally honest with him that there's no possible way he could ever refuse his requests.

Myungsoo sensed the muscles in the other's thighs tensing in pleasure and frustration all at once and it was driving them both insane with need.

"Soo..." he mumbled, eyes closing loosely and straining to keep his hips fairly still.

"Hmmm?" Myungsoo hummed back in question, hoping the vibrations on the other's cock would encourage him to speak up.

"More," was all he could say. "Give me more."

He chuckled, causing Dongwoo to gasp again, accidentally thrusting up ever so slightly and causing his length to hit the back of Myungsoo's throat. Instead of gagging, the younger simply quelled the feeling and deepened the bobs of his head as a slight distraction from the third finger slipping inside his awaiting hole. Myungsoo's free hand was traveling up and down the inside of the older's thigh soothingly while he shoved all three fingers in to the knuckle and curled them upward forcefully.

"Oh!" he gasped loudly, thighs closing together a bit from the shock of the sudden sparks of pleasure shooting through his whole body. Myungsoo had to use his hand to force his leg back down to the bed to allow himself space to work. He kept a constant pace of bobbing his head and thrusting his fingers all while making obscene slurping noises and groans that had Dongwoo writhing and moaning like a mess under Myungsoo's control.

"M-Myungs-soo, hurry- oh god!" he wailed, attempting to tell the younger that he was close and needed to get it over with, but failing at doing so. Myungsoo understood exactly what was being asked of him and gently removed his fingers, sticky from lube, causing Dongwoo to whimper pathetically- especially when the younger's mouth popped off his dick and he was feeling painfully empty and unfulfilled. "Hurry, please hurry," he begged, hands gripping desperately onto his own thighs as Myungsoo hopped off the bed to retrieve the condom from the pocket of his jeans.

He did indeed hurry back, and Dongwoo made quick work of ripping the packet open and sliding it down the younger's thick length, bobbing his mouth on it a couple times as his hands worked at reopening the bottle of lube. He wasn't quite so hasty in slickening up Myungsoo's cock though, hoping to provide him with some decent pleasure before they really got into it as well. 

This time it was Myungsoo who got too impatient, removing Dongwoo's lubed hand from his cock and entwining their fingers together as he positioned his hips. Myungsoo's free hand was placed right next to Dongwoo's head to hold himself up, while his slipped between their bodies, taking a firm hold on the younger's length to help guide it into himself.

As soon as his tip had breached the other's entrance, he could already feel the overwhelming tightness that he had to look forward to. As eager as he was to shove everything inside at once, he forced himself to control his movements and slip inside inch by inch to allow Dongwoo a moment to adjust to his formidable size. He wasn't trying to be cocky, but he had to acknowledge that taking his length in required some getting used to.

Dongwoo, however, didn't seem to need as much time as he'd expected. He felt the walls surrounding his cock in heat relax ever so slightly as a silent invitation. Myungsoo took advantage of that, and slowly drew out almost all the way before slamming back inside, immediately setting up a casual rhythm. Dongwoo's moans were higher pitched than they had been with just his fingers, and Myungsoo found himself basking in it. 

Dongwoo's fingers tightened around his after several thrusts. "Faster... Faster, Myungsoo! Go deeper, I want it deeper!"

Both requests were fulfilled in the most wonderful way. Myungsoo had to pull his hand out of the other's grip to get even more leverage, a better angle to drive his length in harder and faster, hitting nerves inside of Dongwoo's body that the older didn't even know he had.

At this point, Dongwoo thought it would be impossible to ever quiet himself down, not with how good this felt. He had already been so close before the other's dick was even in him, so it was no surprise when he found himself unable to last very long. He was panting hard as he neared his climax, reaching down between their sweaty bodies to take hold of his own cock, pumping it even faster than Myungsoo was fucking him (which is really saying something). He was practically screaming, nothing but cries of Myungsoo's name, pleas, and curses. 

"Please, please!" he begged shamelessly. "I need to come, fuck just make me come!" His words were slurred together and when flashes of bright white began bursting behind his closed eyelids, he wouldn't have been surprised if there were actually fireworks going off right inside the room. The flicking of his strong arm didn't stop as he worked himself through the intense orgasm, mouth perpetually open in a very vocal, incoherent scream. Myungsoo's thrusts didn't slow down, his cock rubbing perfectly right against his prostate until the sensitivity became too much.

He was whining as his hand slowed down, spurts of white covering his torso and his hand as his chest heaved in exertion. "M-Myungsoo... Come for me... Come in my mouth, fuck please!"

Myungsoo was sure he was seconds away from coming himself with the delicious heat clenching around his throbbing cock, but he became infinitely more excited at this change of plans. He pulled his cock out and planting his knees on either side of Dongwoo's face, ripping the useless condom off in the movement and was already pumping himself over the man's open mouth within milliseconds of the command.

The older was still whimpering from his own release, one hand still on his cock feeling the last remnants of pleasure, and the image burned into his mind of Dongwoo screaming his name covered in his own semen had him releasing in moments. He aimed most of his release for the man's mouth, but purposely missed some just to see his beautiful face covered in Myungsoo's cum, on his cheeks and in his pretty pink hair. The sight alone had him continuously panting even though he was finished. 

Exhaustion set in a moment later, removing his knees and shifting to the older's side, watching intently as he swallowed everything given to him, tongue even snaking out to collect whatever else he could reach, moaning contentedly at the salty flavour.

Both men's bodies were still humming with the aftershock, chests heaving and limbs trembling, yet Myungsoo couldn't bring himself to lay down, instead staying on his hands and knees, hovering above the older. 

Dongwoo grinned his innocent, cheeky grin that seemed so, so out of place, but it was too precious for either to feel weird about it. 

Myungsoo's eyes were raking over every single pore on Dongwoo's glistening skin, reveling in his beauty.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dongwoo giggled, hands sliding up and down Myungsoo's forearms instinctively.

"It's nothing," Myungsoo replied, but Dongwoo was having none of it. 

"Just tell me," he pouted, eyes still shining in post-orgasm bliss and just plain happiness. "You're staring at me like you're about to eat me."

In that very moment, Myungsoo knew that he could photograph this man a million times, but not a single one would give him this feeling he has right now, experiencing these close, intimate sensations of physical and emotional spark and connection. Myungsoo has found an even better way to experience life, a way that he'd never had to use before meeting the one who caught his eye so purely.

"I'm not," Myungsoo denied, smiling as well as he captured one of Dongwoo's hands that was still on his arm and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. "I'm just... capturing the moment."

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted to AFF)  
> This is a part of a series of requested oneshots. If you have any requests, please tell me! I accept OTP, genre, and/or prompt requests in SHINee, Infinite, and BTS.


End file.
